


She's Just A Girl

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Favorite movie lines, Gen, Inspired by others, Notting Hill AU, Parting Words, Wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notting Hill AU. Was watching the end of this amazing movie and suddenly I wondered how this would play out for Olicity. One-shot based around the scene in the shop when she's asking for a second change. Felicity is our moviestar while Oliver is our shopkeep. I was inspired by @dust2dust34 and another amazing person who both did Notting Hill Au's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or Notting Hill nor the characters depicted here.

**She's Just A Girl**

 

 

Oliver strummed his fingers through his close cropped hair releasing a heavy sigh as he poured over the stores books. Never once in his entire life did he see himself taking over his parent’s “project” of a shop nor did he envision the past eight months of his life. Oliver saw the flash of bright red as it whizzed past his open office door. His eyes rolled automatically as he saw that same red flash pass the door frame once more. 

Roy had been an impulse buy he’d often said, he was new to the business and he needed someone to help him if a customer actually decided to wander into the old drafty shop. Yes Roy was an impulse buy that often made Oliver’s blood actually begin to boil. The boy was never late, no he was timely but his memory or lack thereof made working with him seemingly impossible. So when he saw the red hoodie pass by the closet shaped door once more he cleared his throat and finally spoke. “Roy! That’s the third time you’ve stomped past the door is there something you need my attention for?” 

Roy froze in place his hands now were shoved into the bright red hoodies pockets. He bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over Oliver’s face. 

“Roy....” Oliver’s tone was calm but annoyed as he leveled the younger man with a deadly gaze. 

“I hate bothering you when you’re well determining my paycheck for the month but well...” Roy paused once more as Oliver glared. His patience was waning and Roy was getting more nervous with each passing moment. 

Oliver sighed out “Roy just spit it out why are you bothering me while I’m as you’ve so kindly termed it “cooking the books”?” Oliver’s fingers made the quotation signs as he spoke which evoked a small chuckle from the man standing before him. The tension was thick as Roy let out a small whimper of a response. “Oliver you really need to come out here like now.” 

Something in the way Roy’s voice lowered made Oliver pause he was about to tell him to just go away but he didn’t, no Roy was jittery for a reason so he stood leaving his shrinking profits behind. He passed the nervous face of his employee and turned the corner as he said “Alright Roy what’s so God damn...” His words died on his tongue.

“Felicity?” He stopped in mid sentence as he involuntary let out her name. Oliver took a timid step forward before raising his hand as he uttered out a small “Roy can you check the backroom I haven’t had a chance to do inventory this week.” 

Roy nodded and scurried off to the safety of the back office as he whispered a quick “Yeah I’ll give you two a moment.” 

Oliver leaned into the side of the wall his arms now were crossed over his hard chest, his eyes remained fixed on her form. There she was the other source of what he would soon term his undying torment. Not more than 8 months ago she’d waltzed into the rundown art/furniture shop. She’d been glancing around at the wall size replica paintings that ranged from everything to Monet’s landscapes to Pablo Picasso's various pieces. She’d slowly walked down the aisles as she lightly fingered the paper reproductions. Oliver had watched with some passing interest as she browsed but he remained stationed behind the counter. 

He had been about to walk over to ask if she required any assistance when the same customer who’d been in multiple times to do no more than steal once more walked in. He wasn’t old but he also wasn’t young, Oliver shook his head as he watched him do what he’d done many times before. He’d first mill around the store acting like he actually held some interest in the glass baubles or the small wood carved frames as he slowly began to move towards the darkened back corner. Oliver had installed the cameras after he’d had to chase him down three times, and each time he’d caught him with little to no effort.  

So it came as no surprise when he came out of from the back corner with his grey hoodie once more bulging outward. Oliver was halfway around the counter when the would be thief stopped dead in his tracks, his not so swift getaway was thwarted by this beautiful blonde in the black sunglasses. Oliver stood behind him baffled as he saw the man’s free hand begin to shake with what could only be seen as sheer and utter excitement. 

“You’re..you’re...I can’t believe it you’re you’re...” His stutter baffled Oliver but it bemused the beautiful creature before him. She smiled shyly as she tiled her head down her fingers left the small reproduction she’d been glancing at as she released a small sort of exasperated sigh. Oliver took it from that response that she was used to this sort of response. Oliver however still was unclear as to why, until....

She lifted her face as she flashed the star struck thief a beautiful toothy grin. Oliver’s breath left his body as she reached out a hand to grasp the man’s own he assumed sweaty one. 

“Yes I’m Felicity Smoak and you are?” Her voice was lighter than it had been in the various films he’d seen her in over the years. She sounded almost ethereal as the window behind her lit her with an amazing amount of natural light. She literally glowed as she attempted to be kind to a complete and total stranger. They’d exchanged words and she’d even signed the frame he was attempting to steal with a pen that she’d magically produced from thin air. Oliver just stood behind them dumbfounded before he realized that the thief was about to finally get away with his crime. It was then that Oliver strode forward and placed a strong hand upon the man’s slightly bulky frame. The man tensed beneath him as Oliver let out a low “Now that she’s signed it perhaps you might want to pay for it?”

Felicity smirked at his comment her eyes still hidden behind the dark oval shaped frames. Oliver’s gaze left the back of the man’s head when he saw her hand covering her now fully upturned lips. He was just as enchanted as the thief was; perhaps even more so because he almost didn’t hear the man’s high pitched response.

“Ummm, ummm how much is it?” He kept stumbling over his words; his palms were running up and down the sides of his pants while Oliver just groaned behind him.

“Just give me 20 bucks and we’ll call it even okay?” Oliver caught Felicity’s gaze she’d looked up when she’d heard his reply. She still kept her eyes covered but she was no longer hiding her face. The next moments were a blur from the comments she’d made to the way the thief scampered out due to sheer humiliation; all he could recall from that moment was how she’d glanced up at the sound of his voice.

That one moment had led to other various encounters with the beautiful Felicity Smoak. His roommate Tommy misplaced her first message but still he showed up to the damn hotel room with a small array of flowers for a date that would never be. She’d met his sister and friends that very same night; she’d walked with him for hours beneath the lights of Starling City as they exchanged laughs and stories. She’d first kissed him after their orange juice run in and then again in the private gardens. He could still feel the gentle pressure of her fingers as they strode up and down the panes of his chest, the way her lips felt as she brushed them lightly atop his own still made his hair stand on end. She’d come to him in desperation after a childhood error was made public. She’d spent the weekend hiding with him as the world speculated away. 

They’d made love and she’d run, the pop of the bulbs from the cameras still stung at Oliver’s heart. She’d called them a mistake; she’d said she’d regret being with him forever and that lone memory had broken his already fractured heart for months to come. He was starting to move on, he’d made peace with his surreal but nice story and he’d begun to heal. That was until John showed him that damn paper, which was when he saw that damn mega watt smile and he realized he’d been a fool. He hadn’t moved on he’d just placed himself on hold until he saw her again, he’d let his life go on around him while he held his breath waiting for her to return. 

Once more he’d fallen under her spell and once more she’d broken his soul so now as she stood hands folded in front her with a brown package beside her, Oliver was once more at a loss. She took a slight breath as she said...

“You left, I went to find you so we could talk and you were gone.” Felicity’s head went down slightly as she brought a hand up to push the hair back behind her ears. Her voice trembled when she said “I’m so sorry for how horribly I behaved when we were last together.” Her face came up as she took a timid step forward her lips quivered as she attempted a small meek smile. 

“Oliver I’m sorry for how parted I was in a vulnerable place and you made me feel safe, you made me feel protected  and I just...I just..” 

“Felicity you told him you didn’t know me, you told him that you had no idea why I was there.” Oliver’s interruption caused her face to go cold. 

“Oliver you didn’t expect me to broadcast the details of my personal life to one of the biggest cads in the business. My God Oliver he’d have the reporters camped out by your very vivid blue door by nightfall.” Felicity’s voice hadn’t wavered but her smile had lost its luster as she searched Oliver’s eyes. She was searching for the boy she’d first met in this very shop but, that boy was gone or at the very least sheltered from the type of pain and agony only she could cause. 

“Felicity why are you here? I mean I love seeing you but why are you here?” Felicity was about to respond but just then Roy’s head popped out of the backroom his voice was soft but edged with his slightly challenged nerves. 

“Umm Oliver I really do hate to interrupt but your mother’s on the phone, you said you’d call her back and that was 24 hours ago and the ankle has gotten bigger...” 

 

Oliver exhaled loudly as he rolled his eyes “Perfect timing as ever.” 

He glanced up at Felicity’s slight smile and felt one of his own forming in spite of the situation. Her eyes still sparked something within him as his stomach clenched and his heart beat rapidly. Roy coughed again “Oliver? Ummm your mother?” 

He turned his head and glanced behind him. “Just tell her I’ll call her back Roy.” His gaze turned back to Felicity his lips were parted to speak until...

“Oliver ummm again I’ve tried that one and man she really isn’t going to accept that this time.” When Oliver turned back he saw Roy’s lip twitch into a small apologetic smile before Oliver’s head fell in defeat. 

“One minute Felicity I just...Roy can you?” Roy for once caught what he wanted to say and moved forward as Oliver padded towards the door his hands were at his waist; his eyes were downcast as they passed each other. Oliver picked up the receiver and watched as Roy stumbled over his words. Whatever his mother said was lost as he watched Felicity take in Roy’s gibberish without batting an eye. She was remarkable and that made the choice he was about to make even harder to comprehend. 

“Well I’m a big fan of you and of course Demi Moore....” Oliver chuckled to himself as Roy backed himself into a wall. Felicity just stood there lips pursed into a small line, her head bowed down, her hand once more reached toward the package that was resting against the shelf that held the antique furniture. 

Oliver saw her face and once more that same familiar tug began to pull away at his common sense. She was right here standing innocently before him, her eyes pleading with him to ask her to stay. As he opened his mouth he felt a strange pang of longing envelop his heart. “Felicity look I understand okay I’m from Starling City and you’re from Beverly Hills. The world knows who you are while my poor mother can barely remember her own son’s name.”

“Oliver…” Felicity’s voice broke through his self imposed punishment but not enough to silence the words that came next.

“Felicity you don’t understand I’m in real danger with you.” Oliver sighed out of frustration as she attempted to move closer her hand was outstretched for mere seconds before she brought it back to her chest.

“Oliver please…”

“Felicity I’ve been in love with two women one of whom left me faster than you can say Indiana Jones while the other is now married to my best friend I fear my relatively inexperienced heart wouldn’t recover once I was cast aside as I absolutely expect I would be.” Oliver’s eyes glanced downward as the core of his anxiety came to light. “There are just too many pictures of you, there are too many films.” His words floated in the air as he glanced upwards to finish the previous statement. “You know one day Felicity you’d go and then where would I be? You’d move on to the next best thing and I’d be well destroyed basically…I can’t be destroyed again Felicity not by you, not by anybody.” Those last words were said quietly as he once more saw her hand drift towards the brown covered object.

He pointed towards the gift before saying “Is that for me?” He felt her pain just as if it were his own.

Her eyes were wet from unshed tears; a small smile flitted across her lips as she blinked away any signs of sadness. “Yes well I was…” She stopped speaking for a moment exhaling deeply before continuing. “I had it just sitting in the hotel room, I’d planned to come and see you but again after how I’d behaved I was unsure if you’d even speak to me let alone see me. I had it in my apartment and for months every time I walked by it I’d begin to think of you, I’d think of our time together hidden behind your beautiful blue door as the world raced on around us.” She let out a small laugh as she wiped away a stray fallen tear. Sniffing slightly she continued with “I brought it for you but please don’t open it until I leave or I’ll be embarrassed okay?”

Oliver nodded his heart broke for the woman before him but his mind was clear. She’d hurt him too many times and allowing for this to continue would only hurt him more in the end.  Yet he still took two tentative steps forward before asking “Felicity why are you here? The truth please?”

Felicity’s smile vanished as she locked her hands together over her chest. Her voice was small; hell it was almost timid as she spoke. “I came to see if we could try again. Oliver…I…”

“Felicity…” Oliver said her name with a warning in his tone as his eyes softened before her.

Her voice rose in strength as she said “Oliver I would like to see more of you, I’d like to see if we could spend some more time together to see if perhaps you could find it in your heart to like me once again.”

Oliver paused before letting out a low “Can I say no here?”

“Yes of course you can.” Felicity replied as she once again swept away another tear Oliver was about to speak when she abruptly said “You know the fame thing it’s just an illusion it’s not real.”

“Felicity please try to understand we’re from two different worlds…”

“Oliver I’m also just a girl…” She said it so quickly that Oliver had to pause to take it all in; all he could say in reply was “What?”

“I’m also just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.” Felicity said it and Oliver felt it. Her watery smile grew as her tone grew soft.

The next few moments went by in blur he was about to reply but she’d said her peace. Felicity sniffed once more, then with her posture aligned she said “I wish you all the best Oliver and I do hope one day when you look at this gift it will only bring you fond, happy memories.” Before she was completely gone she uttered a low “Goodbye Oliver, I’ll miss you.”

With that the bell on the shops door rang her form passed by the lone window as Oliver stood there in a daze. Roy cleared his throat from behind him causing him to turn; the younger man’s face was awash with confusion. “So are you at least going to open it?”

Oliver nodded slowly recalling that the parcel she’d brought in with her was still there leaning innocently against the aisle. He moved slowly his fingers brushed over the crinkled brown parchment of the wrapped parcel. As he tore into the upper edge his breath caught tightly in his upper chest. The flash of bright blues with a hint of red made his heart begin to ache with a steady feeling of regret.

“Oliver what is it?” Roy was still leaning into the office doors frame as Oliver remained perched beside the painting frozen in place.

“Oliver?”  Roy said with a slight amount of concern. “Hey man are you alright?”

Oliver nodded out of habit, his fingers lightly drifted over the Gouache and pastel of the art work before him.

Again when Oliver remained silent Roy said “Oliver hey man are you okay? What did she give you?”

“Chagall, she gave me Chagall.” Oliver replied with barely a whisper.

Roy didn’t know what that meant so he just said “Cool” before going about his day. Oliver however stayed frozen in place as he stared endlessly into the bright vivid colors of the painting before him. All he could hear above the loud thump of his own heart was her parting words…

_“I’m just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her.”_

_“Goodbye Oliver, I’ll miss you.”_

 


	2. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer requested this last part so here it is. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or Notting Hill nor the characters within.

 Chapter 2: Press Conference

 

Oliver slid his hands up and down the soft fabric of his denim clad legs the painting sat half opened beside him. 

“So what do you think good move?” Oliver said the words but his heart was having trouble believing them. He starred out at the people before him, each one held a special place of significance in his heart. John and Lyla were each sitting there just quietly watching his almost forlorn face while his sister sat beside them with her palm bracing her cheek. 

Lyla gave a non-committal “Hmmm yeah...” While John just held his wife’s hand as he gave a stiff nod. 

“No I mean Oliver she’s nothing special, I mean I saw her taking down her trousers and Oliver I definitely saw some cellulite down there.” Thea spoke as if the comment was just a statement of simple fact. Oliver couldn’t help but smile lightly at her as he turned his face toward John and Lyla once more. 

Lyla agreed by nodding before she said “Yes all actresses are mad as snakes anyways.” Her tight expression grew tighter as she attempted a genuine smile. 

Next came Laurel who was sitting with her knees to her chest she said a quick “Never met her never want to.” before giving a slight nod. 

John then chimed in with a joking retort of “Yes never trust a vegetarian.” Oliver laughed slightly recalling the dinner that for most would have been a complete disaster but Felicity had made it just about perfect. The chinks in his flawed thinking were beginning to show so he moved forward down the line. 

“Great brilliant thanks. So we’re all in agreement phew.”  Oliver smiled with relief as everyone who mattered to him had agreed when...

“You called and I came what’s up?” Tommy said the words as he half walked half ran into the empty restaurant that had failed to be a success. 

It was Thea who spoke first by saying “Oliver’s just turned down Felicity Smoak” 

“You daft prick.” Tommy said before Thea piped in with a “No no it’s actually quite sensible.” 

Tommy just glared at him causing Oliver to look away. The mood in room began to shift when Lyla once more glanced at the painting. 

“That’s not the original painting is it?” She said which caused Oliver to glance down briefly taking in the original Chagall before he gave a non-committal 

“Ummm yeah I believe it is.” 

Sara who up until now had remained oddly quiet piped in with “And she said she wanted to go out with you? Well that’s nice isn’t? I mean it’s always nice when someone says they want to go out with you.” Sara took a long drink from the wine glass before once more diverting her gaze. Oliver glanced at her as she lowered the glass of wine from her lips. He let out a small huff before she continued. 

“Well I mean it’s great when someone wants to go out with you, it’s nice.” She kept his gaze for a few more seconds before glancing back down towards the half empty glass. 

Oliver took it all in as he said “You’re right Sara it was actually quite sweet.” She nodded slightly as everyone else began to look down towards the floor the consensus was becoming quite clear. 

“I mean I know she can deliver a line of course she’s an actress.” Oliver said with a small laugh and a smile to match. His eyes were downcast as he spoke of her parting words. “She said that she was also just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her.” Oliver peered upwards to see John’s face was for once not a mask of support but instead a face of extreme pity. Lyla smiled lightly her eyes tearing up at the corners while both Thea and Sara just stared into nothing. Both women seemed shocked and that’s when Oliver knew, he knew it the moment the words had left his lips…

“I’ve made the wrong choice haven’t I?” No one said a word they just all sighed the only person who even made a movement was Tommy he gave a small head nod and a tight “Yeah.” 

Oliver had to think fast she was still in the city but only for perhaps another hour her flight was leaving tonight. His car was still at the shop, Thea walked everywhere as did Sara, Tommy clearly had run over here from their shared abode and Laurel well she was hopeless in any sort of high pressure situation. “John?” Oliver said his name as he snapped his fingers. 

“Yeah Oliver.” John’s sigh told him he was perhaps even more emotionally exhausted then even he was. 

“How fast is your car?” 

After they played musical car seats they set off through the traffic filled streets of the city each person confident in the route as they sped towards the Ritz which was the only hotel Oliver could think of for Felicity’s press conference. He sat sandwiched between his sister and Sara while Tommy hung out in the trunk each of them all screamed out directions until John’s vehicle came to a startling stop. 

“I’m the driver and I’ll decide the route!” John’s yells carried over the other loud voices all them muttered out small apologies as the vehicle stuttered back to life. Oliver couldn’t help the smile that passed across his face when he heard John mutter lightly “Double 007 never had to put up with this crap.” 

Everyone yelled out good luck and go get her as both Oliver and Sara exited the vehicle, Oliver was in the lead as the both ran quickly into the Ritz’s lobby. Oliver spied the hotel attendant looking bored so he rushed over before his boredom could end. The older gentleman with rapidly graying hair looked up and smiled before saying “Welcome to the Ritz Carleton how may I help you?” 

Both Oliver and Sara spoke at the same time. “Has a Felicity Smoak checked out?” 

“I’m sorry there’s no one here by the that name.” The attendant smiled as Oliver racked his brain. She always used a code name to protect her privacy he recalled from the first time he’d stood in this hotel lobby but for the life of him he couldn’t think of what she’d used now. He tried various names such as “How about Mrs. Bambam, or Bambi?” 

“No sir.” The attendant said still with a smile on this face. Oliver tried again with an even more absurd idea. “What about or Bevis or a Butthead?” 

“No sir.” 

“Alright thanks anyways.” Oliver spoke as he turned to walk away but the attendant had other ideas. 

“But a Ms. Pocahontas checked out about an hour ago.” 

Oliver turned back to the table as the attendant added “She’s holding a press conference at the Savoy for another hour.” The man’s kind eyes twinkled at the corners as he smiled. Oliver in that moment couldn’t resist he heaved himself part way over the counter and grabbed the man’s shoulder in tight squeeze, words at that moment would seem woefully inadequate. Sara on the other hand well she kissed his cheek before they both ran rapidly back to the overcrowded car. 

Best friends like Tommy were hard to come by and that was proven when he unlatched the back of the station wagon and walked straight out into traffic. He held off both sides of the busy rush hour grind so John could maneuver through the crooked line and out towards the Savoy. 

More shouting resumed as they skidded into the Savoy’s valet parking area all of them screamed for Oliver to run for it as he bolted from the still moving vehicle. He raced forward into the hotel’s lobby to find a far surlier attendant with no twinkle present in his entire being. Panting and out of breathe Oliver strode forward saying “I’m looking for the Smoak press conference.” 

The attendant eyed him curiously before he said “Of course sir I just need to see your press credentials.” 

Oliver grimaced he should have known just asking wasn’t going to cut it so he reached into his wallet while saying “Yes of course…” He pulled out the first card he could find and flipped it quickly in the attendants direction. “Here you go…” 

“Um sir that’s a…” He stifled a laugh before asking “How do you still have a blockbuster video card?” Now Oliver groaned his knack for holding onto things for too long had now left him embarrassed. He was about to get down on his hands and knees to beg for mercy when his best friend Lyla came rolling in. Thea stood behind her with her hands braced on the wheelchairs handles while Lyla said “ He’s with me. I’m Lyla Diggle with the Starling Daily Chronicle and I’m writing an article about how people in wheelchairs are treated in major hotel chains.” The man balked in that moment before replying “The Prescott Ballroom back of the hall second door on the right.” 

Oliver took off like a like a flash as the attendant yelled “You’re about an hour late the doors may be locked!” 

He ran past the various doors in the empty hallways until he came to the second door which as the attendant had guessed was locked. He yanked and pulled at the other doors before fate finally shed some light upon his face. The door opened and there before him was the stage where she sat flanked by her manager and press agent. He walked in the shadows of the room, behind the monitors and people that were two the three people deep. He kept his eyes glued to her sad withdrawn face, his heart saw in her face what he was sure was mirrored in his own. Felicity was sad, but more importantly she was heartbroken. Oliver edged into the middle of the crowd so he was still hidden from view but also so she wasn’t. The reporters all yelled around him each of them hoping to get just one single quote from the otherwise silent woman before them. She twisted in her chair when one reporter asked “Felicity how much longer are you planning to say here in Starling City?” 

She leaned forward and spoke quickly into the mike. “Not long at all I leave tonight.” 

After another journalist asked about their relationship Oliver knew he’d finally found his window. 

After that question left Felicity upset her manager said “All right we have time for one more…” His eyes searched the crowd as Oliver’s hand shot up. He leaned forward and said “Yes you in the grey shirt?” 

Oliver gulped and then slowly came forward into the light of the neon blubs from overhead. “Uh yes Miss Smoak, are there any circumstances in which you and he might be perhaps more than just friends?” Oliver’s voice grew rough as her eyes locked onto his. 

Suddenly the quiet sullen woman from just moments prior sprang to life her dull eyes were now once more electric blue. She leaned forward into the mike as she said “I hoped that there would be but I’ve been assured that there’s not.” Felicity sat back her gaze still remained glued to his own. 

“But what if…” Oliver was cut off as he struggled to speak. 

“I’m sorry but it’s one per customer.” Her agent said before Felicity touched his arm. The she said “No it’s alright…” Her eyes grew larger and her body curved so she was leaning closer towards the mike. “You were saying?” The press chuckled at her sudden interest as Oliver continued. 

“Thank you, I was just wondering if this person…” Oliver was interrupted when someone yelled out “Queen the moron’s name was Queen.” 

Oliver smiled and said “Right.” He glanced in the direction of the voice before replying “Thanks. So what if Mr. Queen realized that he’d in fact been a daft prick; and then what if he got down on his knees and then begged you to reconsider would you in fact reconsider after he’d made such a grand gesture of remorse?” 

Oliver watched as her lips curved her smile grew until finally her entire face was aglow. His own smile grew when she let out a soft “Yes I believe I would.” 

Their eyes said what their words could not so Oliver said the first thing that came to mind. “That’s great news the readers of Art Lovers Daily will be thrilled.” The crowd smirked and chuckled as Oliver watched Felicity whisper into the press manager’s ear. 

He grinned then asked “Um you Dominic if you’d like to ask your previous question again Ms. Smoak might have a different answer.” 

The once nameless reporter laughed but complied “So Felicity how long will you be staying in Starling City?” 

The room suddenly fell silent as everyone in the room took a collective breath. 

Felicity grinned her gaze once more became locked with Oliver’s as she said “Indefinitely.” 

Flashbulbs erupted around him she beamed at him her smile growing more beautiful with each cheer that was heard through the filled space. Oliver heard the reporters around him whispering “That’s him! He’s the daft prick! He’s Oliver Queen!” The crowds converged on his spot as thousands of small recorders were shoved into his face each them begged for a quote or a tidbit about what was to come for him and the movie star. Oliver didn’t care he just stood there smiling at her as the world around them narrowed and grew quiet. All that mattered in that moment was him and her and the future they’d just begun to see together. 

They were married six months later she wore a gown fashioned from the 1950s with a headband to match. Laurel made the cake, and also managed to find a date. Thea snuggled close to her now fiancé Roy while Felicity danced with John as Lyla looked on. The day was filled with thousands of wonderful memories but none were more precious than the moment their lips met softly as the minister pronounced them man and wife. 

A few months after that was Oliver’s first real test. Felicity sat beside him in the limo her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, one hand was placed within his own while the other rested atop her black diamond encrusted gown. 

“Honey you ready for this?” Felicity spoke softly into his ear before she placed a small chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Oliver nodded kissing her back before saying “Just make sure I remain upright okay?” She snickered before whispering into his ear “I love you.” 

Oliver kissed the space below her ear before whispering back “The feelings mutual.” 

With that the attendant opened the door, Felicity stepped out gracefully as Oliver followed the cameras flashed and popped as people screamed her name. She took it all in stride waving and posing as they walked hand and hand into the soon to be crowded theater. 

About four months after that Felicity had an urge to revisit a memory from the past. Oliver just smiled kissing her forehead before he said. “Okay Felicity which memory are we recreating today?” 

About two hours later he was sitting with a book in his hand; her head was placed on his lap her left hand was twined with his own while her right rested atop her growing belly. They sat there in the once closed off gardens that were now part of their home as the neighbor children ran happily around them. The sun beat down upon her soft skin as she slowly allowed herself to fall asleep. 

Most stories don’t have the happily ever after hell most stories don’t even have a happy but theirs did. Their happy ending was just beginning as their child continued to grow inside her mother’s stomach. Their ending was much like their beginning he was willing to sit with her on a bench in a garden while she was willing to follow him to the vivid blue door. They’d each taken a chance and they’d each reaped the rewards. 


	3. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is smut pure and simple. This is a request from a friend and not a scene that was ever in the original movie! Love you Lexi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in connection to Arrow, Notting Hill or the characters within.

 

**Chapter 3: I want you**

 

The flashbulbs kept filling the space around him; Felicity was used to the glare of the media’s often fickle gaze. She knew that one moment they could love you then the moment a juicy story floats by their love can turn quite sour. Oliver felt his cheeks beginning to burn, the smile that once felt natural now was beginning to feel fake as he simply stood there holding a pose. Oliver saw Felicity’s eyes flicker to the side door that he himself entered not so long ago, she had a plan he just hoped that her exit strategy involved her hand within his own. 

“Oliver! Oliver! Can you tell us the moment you knew that you’d fallen for Felicity! Can you tell us about your first meeting? How about the first date? No the first kiss!” 

Their questions turned to screams and their screams began to filter out into nothing more than static as her manger began to navigate through the densely populated crowd. 

“Alright alright lets give the man some space, he’s not used to all of you surrounding him like he’s the last meal and you’re the lions in search of food.” The unnamed woman spoke forcefully her eyes softened when she finally found Oliver’s cloth covered arm. He felt her tug down softly on the gray fabric as she managed to edge herself between him and one rather amorous reporter. “Oliver Ms. Smoak would like for me to escort you up to her room so if you wouldn’t mind coming with me...” She whispered into his ear gently until he felt his own legs began to move almost as soon as her soft motherly voice hit his tepid skin. 

A few men attempted to keep him in place by placing their hands on his forearms and shoulders but the woman Felicity had sent to fetch him was wise to their game. She simply pulled harder on his right forearm and moved, she didn’t pause nor hesitate, she simply kept moving forward smiling as she maneuvered through the heady excitement of the crowd. Oliver could have smacked his own face for not recalling the older woman’s name. She’d been present so many times through the whirlwind that was his relationship with Felicity that she practically felt like an old family friend. She kept her hand upon his arm until he spied Felicity’s blonde curls; she was leaning with her hands at her waist against the back wall of another empty ballroom. The women smiled quickly at each other neither spoke they just nodded as she left, Felicity leaned forward her hands now reaching out to entwine with his own. Oliver moved forward grabbing her arms at the elbows before bringing her forward to collide firmly with his chest.

With her arms banded tightly around his waist and her chin placed upon his sternum she glanced up through her long lashes “So do you wanna come up?” Felicity’s voice was soft and breathy as Oliver’s lips slowly descended to catch her curved mouth; his hands became entangled in her hair, he tugged forcefully exposing her neck to his waiting lips. He left her mouth, his lips trailed ever so slowly down the newly exposed flesh, her felt her pulse jump beneath his tender touch, his hunger for her body rose as her fingers began to dig into his sides.

“Come on Oliver you might not mind being caught by the press but frankly I still do.” Felicity said quickly before he began to suck at the arch of her slim neck.

“Hmmmm….whatever you say Felicity…” Oliver’s words were broken up as he kept a slight amount of pressure to the already red and puckered skin. He felt her head fall forward as her fingers began to pull and tear at the edge of his gray shirt; she was becoming just as needy as he was. He felt her smile against his cheek her breath was hot against his skin as she said “Oliver bring your hands down to my waist.”

Oliver slightly smiled his lips left her skin so he could peer into her waiting eyes. “Felicity you can’t be serious?” As Oliver spoke Felicity grinned her intentions were now perfectly clear.

“Well the room’s empty and we both seem too eager to wait so….” She looped her fingers through the belt loops of his denim jeans yanking his groin directly against her own. Both hissed with pleasure as she walked backward pulling him right along with her.  

“Felic…” Her lips crashing roughly against his own silenced him as she pulled him even closer, she licked over his bottom lip before she lightly bit down upon him. Oliver hissed in satisfaction as his hands began to glide down the slim contours of her body only stopping when he felt the smooth creamy texture of her exposed abdomen upon his calloused finger tips. Felicity arched her pelvis into his own their bodies crashed roughly together as she sought for some much needed friction.

“Come on Oliver touch me before I come to my senses and press the damn button.” Felicity’s words had pushed Oliver’s resolve over the already thin edge. Felicity kept sucking roughly at his neck while his hand slid downwards past the waistband of her skirt onward past the slim silk material that kept his skin from reaching her own. As if she was inside his mind she hiked up her right leg as Oliver’s hand came underneath her thigh, his left arm banded tightly around her waist as he pressed forward so she was effectively caged in. He felt her teeth scratching at his skin, his fingers trailed lightly down her upper thigh until he felt the soft lace lined satin as it lightly caressed the pads of his fingers. She wriggled against him her chest heaved with longing, her own hand now came drifting downward until he felt her slip her fingers beneath the suddenly very constricting denim fabric. Oliver let a low guttural growl before he roughly tore at her satin undergarments. Her chest heaved with excitement as he slid two digits past her soaked lips and up until she felt him pushing in and out with a rough frantic pace that she soon would match.

“Yeah right there…oh God yes…” Felicity panted as she roughly pulled him even closer her other hand now dove down further, Oliver let out a low almost dark “Felicity…” as she light traced along the edge of his growing erection. She rubbed over the hard, rock solid shaft her palm slid up and down him vigorously as he continued to push into her wanton body, her body tensed and teemed at all the right times as he added in another finger. She yelped when she felt his thumb circle roughly over her clit, her eyes darkened as she slowed her own rapid pace against him. She pulled back from his neck, her lips Oliver was sure had left what would be a permanent welt on his neck, her eyes now glowed with satisfaction as her thumb began to circle his tip.

Oliver’s eyes slid shut when she began to rock her groin up and down against his hand, she used her hips so that while she was getting off so was he. “Come on Oliver…come on…” Felicity’s voiced faded as Oliver came closer his thumb circling over the mound of nerves while his fingers resumed their earlier pace as she did her own. She moved her hips until they matched his own insane, frantic rhythm, his own hips now pushed forward as her hand ran up and down the elongated shaft each of them began to move roughly against the other, their chests colliding as Felicity’s back hit roughly against the wall.

“Almost Oliver, almost baby just a little….” Felicity panted out the last little right as Oliver slammed her back his fingers diving deeper than before until he felt her muscles clench and her body respond. She was about to let out a loud scream but before their secret tryst was revealed Oliver pressed his mouth firmly upon her own, her muffled cries reverberated through his chest as his own release drew near. He thrusted harder and harder into her rapidly moving palm her hot slick skin drove him wild, her thumb every so often circled over the wet engorged tip until finally the tingle at the base of his spine began to rise. It was slow at first but then like a dam about to break it happened. He pulled away from the kiss roughly he drew his head back slightly as she sped up.

“Felicity…yes…please baby…please….” Oliver’s pants became louder, and harsher with each hard, fast thrust, his hips drove into her harder and harder until finally he stilled…he felt her hand grip him as he fell forward each of them panting hard and fast as they began to come down from their combined highs.

Oliver pulled his fingers out of her, which caused her to release a rough sigh. “I can’t believe we just did that.” Felicity spoke mostly to herself as she lowered her leg back down to the ground; her own hand was no longer surrounding him as she attempted to fix her rather disheveled appearance. Oliver snickered as he leaned forward placing a swift kiss to her forehead before whispering “So you have a room here do ya?”

Felicity simply nodded as she replied “Hmmm yeah my manager booked it ten seconds after I said indefinitely…” She bit down on her lower lip before she continued to say “So Oliver do you want to come up?”

He smiled slightly as he kissed her lightly on the lips his words come tumbling out as they parted. “I’d love to.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they managed to snag the penthouse suite but then again after that press conference I’m sure most of Starling is going to throwing out the red carpet for the local boy who managed to snag the famous Hollywood actress.” Felicity spoke as she padded around the room her fingers glided down over his firm arms as they began to once more circle the other.

Their little dance of will they or won’t they stopped briefly when Felicity placed a firm hand over Oliver’s chest. Oliver frowned slightly but as soon as he saw the unspoken question in her bright blue eyes his face immediately relaxed. “Felicity just ask me.” Oliver’s words didn’t phase her, so she took a deep breath and asked away.

“Why did you come after me?” Felicity’s voice didn’t falter or shy away from the harsh reality of the past few hours. She’d stood before him and bore her soul, while he stood there and broke her heart. They’d each done unspeakable damage to the other but still here they were standing pressed together, neither of them willing to part. Oliver’s head fell slightly as a grin broke across his face.

“I came after you because I love you and you after all…”

“Was just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to love her…” Felicity finished his statement as their lips once more lightly touched. She too felt a small grin appear upon her face as his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Moments later she was being pulled upward, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he skillfully walked them over to the plush king size bed. He leaned forward until his palms were  outstretched on either side of her as he waited for one last response. She brought her fingers up to graze lightly down the line of his stubbed jaw before her lips parted slightly. “I love you Oliver…” She said it briefly before she pulled his lips down to her own by reaching up and yanking at the collar of her new favorite shirt. He came easily his own face mirrored Felicity’s as their lips once more touched. Gone was the frenzied affair from before, now they’d take their time, now they’d remove every last boundary that still lay before them.

Oliver pulled back, Felicity’s legs still remained wrapped around his waist as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Oliver gazed down at the beautiful woman before him her pupils were blown and her skin was flustered. He leaned forward his lips hovered over her own as he gently asked “Do you trust me?” Felicity smirked as she began to unbutton her blouse. “Yes…why?”

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he once more leaned back his fingers glided over her slim smooth legs until he had them inched up once more beneath her skirt. He glanced up; her eyes were focused solely on him her chest was already heaving with anticipation. He smiled lightly as he used his nails to trail down the sides of her thighs. “Unbutton your skirt.” His voice was low and heady with desire so she complied. Her fingers deftly undid the lone button before she pulled her hands back to rest lightly atop her now exposed abdomen. His fingers skimmed over her skin once more until he had both the fabric of the skirt and her panties caught between his grasp. She lifted her hips as he slowly removed the garments before throwing them carelessly to the side.

He lifted her left leg up as he pressed small kisses down the path of her heated calf until he reached the knee. Then before he repeated his ministrations with the other leg he’d lightly suck as the juncture of her knee before moving on to his next target. Felicity writhed beneath his touch as her hands drifted upward to her lace covered breasts. She moaned as her fingers traced along the line of the cup the lace tickled at her fingers as Oliver lowered her legs upon his shoulders. She flexed her toes when she felt him lower himself down between her parted thighs. She shivered and Oliver smirked his hands glided down over the smooth skin of her thighs until he felt the small beads of sweat that had begun to collect along the line of her thighs and buttock. Her knees bent as her feet rested upon his shoulder blades his nosed nuzzled gently at her apex as he lightly blew upon the drenched abused flesh. Felicity squirmed and yelped in surprise as the cool air hit her hot tingling skin.

Then suddenly and without warning Oliver dragged his tongue roughly over her over sensitized clit her screams echoed throughout the room as her hands clamped down over her breasts. Oliver grinned into her nether lips when he felt the pads of her feet beginning to dig roughly into the well defined muscles of his back. He kissed and nipped at the outer lips of her entrance, his tongue occasionally swiped roughly over her clit just to make her scream and squirm against the soft, cruel but still sensual torture. Oliver felt his libido rise when Felicity’s fingers came down to roughly tug at his closed cropped hair. He’d just passed over her clit once more when he heard her scream “More…Oliver please I need more…”

He kissed at her the insides of her damp thighs as he said “Tell me Felicity, tell me what you want from me.”

She took mere seconds to comply as she tugged his head back down to her swollen clit. “Finish what you started Oliver, then do it all over again.”

Oliver complied as he sucked roughly against the small mound her hips rose up and down against his touch until he felt her knees began to quake against his ears. She was so close to falling apart, she was so close to the edge of the invisible cliff so he pushed two fingers slowly inside her. He kept up the duel approach until Felicity let out a loud strangled “YES!” her body tightened around him mere seconds later. Oliver pulled back to gaze upon her, her skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat as her chest rose roughly up and down, her hair was now matted against her face.

“And now I’m going to finish it.” Felicity looked at him with hooded eyes as he spoke. She smiled coyly as she detached her fingers from his hair. Oliver leaned back once more and then noted she was still mostly clothed. “Are you ready?” Oliver asked as he began to unbuckle his jeans.

Felicity nodded as she watched. She licked her lips as his pants fell to the ground his body was perfectly sculpted and built to bring her an immense amount of joy. Oliver noted her gaze and stepped forward he held out his hands waiting for her to accept them. She did and as she rose she felt his fingers travel up the length of her arms until they were beneath the blouse’s loose fabric. The shirt fell quickly his fingers deftly undid the clasp of her bra before he pushed back down. She was bared before him her body was soft but toned as she once more parted her thighs. “I want you Oliver, I want you right now.” Felicity barely got out the now before Oliver had himself sheaved to the hilt within her very wanton body.

“Oliver!!” Felicity cried as he pulled out then back in his body was braced above her as he pounded roughly into her core. Over and over again he moved her hips struggled to match his pace but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the way her eyes fluttered right before he hit her clit with his thumb. Her legs seized around him, her fingers dug roughly down his back, his mouth was latched over her left breast as she continued to scream his name.

Their bodies were drenched, each of them was spent as Oliver made his final push, she rose to meet him, their pelvis’s hit as Oliver let out a moan before he collapsed against her. She followed shortly thereafter, her muscles pulled him in even deeper as her walls contracted around him. He chuckled when he felt her beginning to kiss his left shoulder. “You want to go again?”

She just swatted his ass before nipping at his skin. “I’m making up for lost time why don’t think you have the stamina?” Felicity said as Oliver flipped her and latched his mouth once more over her nipple.

* * *

 

“Your manager is going to bar me from seeing you if this keeps up.” Oliver whispered into her hair as she lay flat atop of him. His fingers trailed up and down the line of her spine as he spoke.

Felicity giggled before kissing his right pectoral muscle her chin now rested upon his sternum. “I’ll fire him. How’s that?” She said as she yawned.

“Baby you’re exhausted why don’t you close your eyes and sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Oliver’s tone was soft but tired as well. His fingers began to still upon her soft pale skin.

“Promise me one thing then?” Felicity said with her eyes half closed.

“Anything.” Oliver replied his own eyes were beginning to slam shut.

“Promise me you’re in love with me and not the woman who’s on the screen.” Her voice faded out as sleep finally staked its claim.

Oliver smiled as he pressed kiss to her hair. Then before his own world went blissfully silent he said “I love Felicity and Felicity is more than the woman on the screen.”

The dawn would bring with it new and most likely endless questions but for now all that mattered was the darkness of the night as it engulfed the sleeping pair. They’d face their problems tomorrow but for now they’d sleep soundly with the knowledge that they’d each finally found…

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a note I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Tumblr @laurabelle2930


End file.
